


Endless Love

by LemonadeHearts



Series: You Make Me Love You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Chris and Sebastian's wedding day is here, but that's just the beginning.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: You Make Me Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302851
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

They’re at the venue. Today is the day. They’re getting married in a matter of hours. It’s busy on Chris’s end. His family makes up most of the female part of the wedding party and the children involved. And because of it the suite is filled with makeup the vanity with hair products and curling irons. Heels are lying everywhere along with slippers and comfortable shoes. There are purses littered all over the couch and dresses hanging and lying on any surface available. Everyone had to share a suite, but it was working out. The suite was large and Chris didn’t mind if it meant he got to have all of these people with him on this important day. He, his brother, dad, and brother’s boyfriend had all been pushed to the second vanity, which was smaller, but had just enough room for his own few hair products and things. Scott’s hair products are hanging in a bag on the back of the vanity chair and his suit jacket is hung up on the mirror blocking the view of himself that he could be seeing. Scott currently ran back to the car to grab something he forgot. Dodger is at Chris’s feet. Somehow taking a nap through all this chaos. But it makes Chris smile to have him here.

Behind him the girls are all getting ready. Taking turns in the large bathroom to change before coming out to get all “gussied up” as his mother had said.

“Uncle Chris!” A squeaky voice draws his attention, it’s Stella, he turns with a smile in his chair. “Look!” She says. And he smiles wider, she’s all dressed in her flower girl dress looking adorable as ever.

“I see! You look so pretty! Do you like it?” He asked her. This was her first time putting on the dress. They’d had to send it back originally because it was the wrong size and were just praying that it would end up fitting her with a few safety pins here and there if needed on the day of. Thankfully it looked like it fit her perfectly.

“I love it!” She said, doing a twirl. Her dress for the wedding was a white flower girl dress with lots of layers and that had a navy sash. The sash also had two navy blue roses on the left side that matched it. It was beautiful and Stella looked adorable in it as she twirled for him. Chris clapped,

“Wonderful wonderful, you might even upstage me! And it’s my wedding!” Stella giggled at that but before their conversation could continue Stella was being called away by Carly to get her hair done.

Their colors were sage, white, gold and navy. The groomsmen were wearing navy blue tuxes with sage colored bowties and white undershirts while the bridesmaids were wearing sage colored chiffon layered floor length dresses with various neckline styles. Scott, as the best man, and Margarita as the maid of honor were both wearing the opposite of the rest of the party. Scott was in a sage green tux and navy tie while Margarita was in a navy dress in the same style as the bridesmaids with a sweetheart neckline.

Chris sighed as he flattened out his own undershirt. The wrinkles had just been ironed out by his mom for good measure. Even though he’d been perfectly able to, she’d insisted.

“Chris! Is your hair styled yet?” His sister, Shanna called out.

“Not yet,”

“Well, come on over, your turn in the hot seat,” Shanna had been doing everyone’s hair. Hers was currently pinned up in a gorgeous flowing updo. He trusted her with whatever she was planning on doing.

“Good, you trimmed your beard, you mind if I take a little off the top here?”

“Do what ever you need, just make it so Seb will love it,”

“I was hoping you’d give me free reign, we’ll sit back and sit up, I’ll be done in no time,” Shanna promised.

-

In Sebastian’s room the group was hopping. Everyone was in fairly high spirits even with their hangovers wearing off.

“Sebass, what’s up with you! Come join the party!” Mackie called out to him. Holding up a glass of whiskey, Sebastian sighed internally, he didn’t mean to be a bummer. He wanted to be happy. He was just waiting. Waiting to see if she’d show up. But maybe a drink would do him good?

Last night had been a mess, he’d just gotten over his hangover and they were already drinking again. But at this point, he felt like he could use it so he went over and took the shot from Mackie, downing it in one go and realizing it had been a bit more than a shot with a wince, Mackie just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Woah, you didn’t need to drink it all at once you know,” Sebastian shrugged and smirked,

“Well I did, so pour me another,” He grinned, he was going to have a good time. There were still four and a half more hours before the wedding, she still had time to get here if she was going to come. There was no need to start worrying yet.

“Seb, can you come here, I need you to help with my hair, you’re the only one here who knows how to fishtail braid and I can’t reach the very top of my hair to get it tight enough,” Margarita requester, Sebastian happily went over to help her, he was rusty, but he got the two braids started to her satisfaction before she took back over again, finishing it up and pulling the two braids together at the back so they met like a crown on each side of her head before pinning them it into a bun.

“You know, the girls could have probably helped a lot more than I could with your hair,” She waved him off,

“Nah, I taught you just fine when we were together, you did good, I like it.” She reassured him, “Plus, I’m your friend, I don’t know any of them very well, I want to be with you,” She smiled up at him, she was the only girl in his part of the wedding party but she definitely held her ground. In fact, she and Toby had been the two who’d planned most of the wild night they’d had the other night, which had included strippers, way too much alcohol, and an improv open-mic drunk Shakespeare night. (Where they’d found out about the last one, he didn’t know) and that had been only the start of the night, after that it was bar hopping like twenty year olds, with dancing, drinking, karaoke, and even drag queens at one point if his memory wasn’t failing him. Overall, it had been a blast. His friends had really put a lot of thought into his bachelor night and he’d appreciated it, even though he’d said no strippers, he got them anyway, and turns out, he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he thought. At least in his drunken state. He hoped Chris’s night had been just as fun. He was kind of curious to know what they did, but at the same time he wasn’t. They’d agreed that their bachelor parties could be fun and wild. They’d both agreed that strip clubs could be on the table if they were each comfortable with it, and they were. Which honestly surprised Sebastian, because Chris could be a very possessive lover at times. But there was no sex or cheating, nog that there was even a worry about it in the first place. For him, even kisses on the lips and cheek were off the table. All he got were two incredibly hilarious lap dances courtesy of both the male and female strippers that had been hired, one which included a face full of tits and the second an entirely too firm and bony ass grinding in his lap for a minute. It was all in good fun.

“Guys, it’s about time for lunch, and I don’t think any of us had breakfast, do we want to pick something up? I can go grab something for us and bring it back,” Toby suggested, Will and Kevin both laughed at him,

“What?” Toby said, frowning,

“You’re always hungry dude, if you’re hungry go ahead, I’m not actually that hungry yet so I think I’ll wait until dinner at the reception,”

“I could go for food,” Phillip piped up, Sebastian, Mackie, and Margarita agreed, Chris Benz said he’d go along to help since it looked like they’d have a large order, and to see if the girls and Chris’s family wanted something too.

-

It took another hour for them to come back with food, Chris’s friend Tara had also gone along to help bring things back since their order was so large.

“Sebastian, I think I got your kale salad and you got my spinach,” Tara said, popping her head back into the room, Sebastian had almost started eating it, she’d caught him just in time. He’d just figured they’d accidentally messed up and given him the wrong thing. But it was okay, because he liked spinach.

“Oh great! Cause I was looking forward to that kale to be honest,” He said, going to trade his salad with hers.

“How are things going on your end?” He asked, he and Tara had become fast friends as they planned this wedding together. She had been a huge help getting all the bridesmaids organized and fitted for their dresses and then an even bigger help when it came to finding flowers that were out of season that Chris had wanted for the day. She’d also organized the rehearsal dinner with Lisa and Sebastian couldn’t be more thankful that Chris had such a good friend like her.

“Well, Chris is a ball of anxiety as you might expect. But he’s also as excited as ever. And that combination has had him bouncing around like a bunny on steroids all day, literally and figuratively, getting into everyone’s business, he’s just trying to be helpful, and he wants it to be perfect, but really, he needs to calm down. He keeps talking about you though, he’s been trying to get one of us to come over since we got here to see how you guys were doing, if you’d recovered from last night, Mackie told him it had been fun, but rough this morning.”

“Yeah, I think we’re all pretty recovered, thank god for aspirin and Margo for still having the sense to make us drink water before bed. It’s the Russian in her, I don’t know how that woman holds her vodka so well.” 

“That’s good, oh, he also wants to know if you guys want to do a “First look” it’s something the photographer suggested, we could get some more intimate photos of you before the rest of the guests see you, but he knows how superstitious you can be,” Sebastian hummed, thinking about it, he pulled his lip between his teeth as he debated the ask. As nice as it would be to do a first look, he didn’t want to risk it. He had been raised to be respectful of superstition and his mom and Anthony hadn’t seen each other before they’d walked down the aisle on their wedding day, and their marriage could have lasted a lifetime if he hadn’t passed, their love was something he kept close to his heart and wanted to emulate. They had made each other better, and his mom had been sure that not seeing each other before the wedding then was a good idea. Even though it had meant only young Sebastian had been there to help her get ready, wake her up on time, get into her dress, and do her hair and makeup 

“I think I want to go without the first look if he’s okay with it,”

“He thought you’d say that, something about how your mom and stepdad hadn’t done one and they’d been happy,”

“Wow, he really is spilling all the beans today.”

“Honestly, he can’t shut up. He talked about your beard and eyes for thirty minutes earlier when he was getting his own hair and beard groomed.”

“Oh my god…” Sebastian said. Chris was a fool. A lovesick fool, good thing he was a lovesick fool for him right back.

“Tell him I love him, will you?”

“Sure, but I’ll have to see that disgusting moony love face he does for the fiftieth time today every time someone mentions you, or he brings you up himself.” Sebastian laughed and patted her on her shoulder, “I’ll do it for you though, you guys have fun, we’re sending Jon over in twenty to help with any last minute grooming,”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Sebastian said, he closed the door as she left, smiling to himself. He couldn’t wait to marry Chris. And he was happy that Chris was excited to. This was really happening. He was getting married today. Finally.

“Loverboy, you might wanna eat, we only have three hours until the wedding now,” Phillip called out to Sebastian who had been standing in a daze at the door with a soft smile on his face,

“Seb, if we’re gonna eat, you might want to change out of your dress shirt and then change back into it,” Margarita suggested,

“Thanks for the suggestion _mom_ , but I think I can keep myself clean enough while eating a kale salad.” Margarita just shrugged,

“I don’t know, that shirt is white,” She said,

“I’m taking mine off,” Chris Benz said,

“Please, put another shirt back on after you do.” Kevin said, referring to last night, Charles had taken off his shirt halfway through the night because he’d spilled a giant bucket of beer down himself and then lost it somewhere along the way, having to go to the last two clubs and walk back to the hotel and without it.

“Aw, come on Charlie, you love this,” He said, grabbing Charles in a head lock and messing up his hair.

Sebastian just shook his head at his friend’s antics. He decided that Margarita was probably right, and went to switch out of his shirt in the bathroom, it wouldn’t be a hassle to put it back on, he hadn’t even done up his bowtie yet.

-

They ate, reminiscing about the night before, about Sebastian and Chris’s relationship, and about what the reception would be like and all of their duties that they had between now and then. Sebastian was only half listening as he scrolled through his phone, making sure that their wedding planner, Melanie, didn’t need anything. She was hard at work downstairs still putting things together, they’d brought in their own wedding arch that needed to be installed in place of the one that was already there. The wedding arch had been one used at every Evan’s family wedding on Chris’s dad’s side since the beginning of time practically, it went all the way back to Chris’s great, great grandparents after World War I. In fact, his great, great, grandfather had been the one to build it, it had been repainted and parts of it had been replaced as needed with ware and tare and from being in storage, but it was their something old and he wanted to make sure it was being handled with care as it was put up.

He got a thumbs up back from her after asking, she sent a picture along a moment later of two of the florist they’d hired winding baby’s breath, gypsophila, white and green roses, white peonies, dusty miller, dyed cobalt blue delphiniums, and cyclamen’s into the arch. Cyclamen’s had been their white whale and the one thing Chris wasn’t willing to budge on, even though they were a winter flower and almost impossible to find. They had been Chris’s grandmother’s favorite flower and she had just passed away a few months ago. He’d really wanted her to make it to the wedding, but she hadn’t. So he’d wanted to have those in her memory. They’d also tied white chiffon curtains up and they were blowing gently in the wind in the video she’d sent next. Things were looking perfect and with his nerves put to rest again he finished his meal.

-

It was a flurry after that of getting re-dressed and getting each of their last minute grooming done. Sebastian had gotten his beard touched up and Mackie had decided to go ahead and get shaved entirely, after realizing he looked a little patchy currently. Margarita was at the mirror plucking her own eyebrows as she cursed at herself in Russian.

“If it hurts so much why don’t you have someone else do it?”

“Because I forgot, this week has been kind of crazy and then when I called to try to get a last-minute appointment, they didn’t have any, they don’t look too bushy do they?” She asked, turning to Sebastian with a worried expression, he smiled at her softly, pulling her in for a hug and then back to look at her closely, with a genuine tone he told her, “You look absolutely beautiful Marg, really, you always have.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush,” She said, swatting at him playfully. Sebastian just beamed back at her with a goofy expression.

“Hey, Jon, am I done?” He asked, he looked at himself in the mirror once more, his hair was perfectly in place and he felt clean and sharp. His suit was on and his bowtie was straight. There were less than forty five minutes to go now.

“Yeah, you’re good,”

“Alright, I’m gonna head downstairs, check to make sure Melanie doesn’t need anything else, I’ll be right back,”

“Yo dude, watch out for Evans, I saw him loitering around down there when I went to grab something from the car earlier.” Sebastian gave Mackie a thumbs up,

“Thanks for the warning,”

Sebastian wasn’t actually going downstairs to check to see if Melanie needed help. He had a different mission in mind. He slipped out one of the side doors and headed along the garden path around to the front of the house where the guests were checking in, most of them were already there and had taken their seats farther down the lawn, the guest book was sitting out on a the podium and unattended to currently, he slunk his way up to it, trying to be stealthy. He didn’t exactly know why; he wasn’t doing anything wrong. But he didn’t want anyone to know what he was after either. He flipped the pages with quick fingers, his eyes scanning the signatures next to the names and some of the well wishes that had been written with a smile. All six of the original avengers had checked in, even Downy was here early which was rare. His friends Paul, Nicolas, Don, and Evelyn checked in; he was sure there were more, but he’d only caught their names for now as he scanned. He was looking for one. Finally, he got to the “O’s” and his eyes landed on the name. There was no signature next to it. She hadn’t checked in. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t here, maybe she’d forgotten to sign in. He made his way down to the seating area, scanning the crowd and distractedly saying hi to people who greeted him as he looked, searching, as his heartrate began to pick up. He didn’t see her. There were thirty five minutes left until they walked down the aisle and she wasn’t here.

He didn’t know what he’d expected, she’d already rejected him once, but the birthday card she’d sent him two weeks ago had really confused him. It had fueled the little spark of hope that he’d still had inside him of her changing her mind. God, he wished he hadn’t gone behind Chris’s back on this one.

Originally, they’d both decided that it wouldn’t be worth the stress or potential pain that sending an invite to her would be worth in the end and hadn’t sent one out in the original save the dates five months ago. At the time the ache of her rejection was still raw and he’d agreed wholeheartedly. But with every day of planning and missing her and it not being anything like he’d planned, he’d caved on himself and grabbed one of the extra save the dates and sent it out a month after the others. He hadn’t told Chris; he didn’t want to see him upset or angry like he usually got when he mentioned his family. As he stood there he felt numb, numb and dumb.

He really had gotten his hopes up, or at least that’s how it felt as the same physical ache came on that he’d felt all those months ago after her initial rejection. He needed to get back upstairs. Somewhere where he could be alone for a few minutes, just until this passed, just until he could pull himself together.

He turned, going back inside the villa house, up the stairs and back into the groom’s suite. When he came back in, everyone turned to look at him. He didn’t want them to see him though, he felt his face already heating up as the pit in his stomach grew. He heard someone’s voice calling out his name but he didn’t turn to answer back, instead he headed straight for the end suite bathroom, he closed the door and locked it behind him. He barely made it inside before his emotions bubbled over and a strangled cry broke from his lips 

He gasped in deep lungsful of air as his chest stuttered, tears he hadn’t allowed himself to cry out all coming to the surface at once. He tried to be quiet, forcing our soft whimpers and sniffles that wanted to be big sobs, he couldn’t stifle them all though. He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to all stick up and look crazy in the mirror. Fuck, he was mad at himself now. He was mad at everything. Why did he have to be so stupid, why didn’t he listen to Chris?! He cursed loudly, shouting “fuck” as he kicked at the countertop. He didn’t want this to be happening now. He didn’t have time to break down now, he was getting married for fucks sake. His face was red and blotchy and the tears that had involuntarily fell made his eyes red and puffy. He looked like hell, he gripped the edge of the sink, he needed to calm down. Just count to ten and calm down. He blinked, more tears coming to his eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut this time. Trying, trying with all his might to get control of himself. But he couldn’t, he backed up to the wall behind him. Finally letting himself slide down to the floor, his chest heaving as he let the damn break, ugly sobs being ripped from his throat as the physical ache in his chest grew, paralyzing his whole body, immobilizing him on this pristine bathroom floor. The anxiety and panic that he had felt for a moment about his friends knowing or seeing him like this subsiding as he realized that it wouldn’t be the end of the world. But the pain and hurt from _her_ was still spilling out of him. As his ears stopped ringing, and he came back into the real world after his spiral, he heard the knocking on the door and Mackie’s voice call out to him.

“Yo, dude, you were supposed to be out there five minutes ago, Seb, what’s going on, we’re really worried, please open the door, do you need help?”

“I’ll-” Sebastian’s eyes widened at the croak in his voice, “I just need a few minutes, please,”

“The guests are out there waiting man,” Will’s voice chimed in, “What’s going on? Melanie is freaking out, and Chris is about to break down the door,”

“Just have them stall, please, and whatever you do, don’t let Chris see me, it’s bad luck! Have the quartet play something, open the bar, I just… I can’t…” His voice broke off on a sob. He had to let himself grieve this moment if he was going to get through it.

He let all the pictures flash through his mind, all the wishes and dreams that he’d had since he was young of his wedding, what it looked like, adding in all the friends and guests they now had, the vision of Chris smiling at the end of the alter, the familiar, loving, effervescent smile of his mother, her arm linked in his, her face and the tissue in her hand as she cried as he and Chris said their vows, he saw himself smiling at her in his minds eye, a reassuring glance that he’d gotten it right, that he was going to be happy for the rest of his life, and her glee at the idea that he’d found someone to love and love him. But then his visions changed. An empty chair, where she should have been, him awkwardly walking down the aisle with his hands in his pockets, there was still that blinding grin on his own face, because he was walking to his future, the man he loved more than life itself. But still, it didn’t completely reach his eyes, there was still a hidden hurt in his expression and an ache in his heart and step that was visual.

The reception, the mother son dance, he’d practiced for it on his own time, teaching himself through YouTube videos just in case, while Chris and his mom took dance classes. The empty seat at the reception that he’d added a place for her at, just in case. Another tear rolled down his cheek. It was awful, the agony he felt as he conjured up fake images in his mind of the way he’d always dreamed things would be. The finality of the idea and fact that she really wasn’t there slamming into him full force. She wasn’t part of his life and presumably never would be again. He was losing his own mother, for real this time. There was nothing left for him to hope for. He’d been unknowingly holding a candle, and it had been blown out. The he loss and abandonment he was finally allowing himself to feel crippling him. He sniffed, roughly wiping the dripping tears from his nose. He was a goddamn mess. But it was time to put this to rest. He was done. He had to be. He couldn’t let this torture him anymore. It might actually kill him if he did.

“Seb, please, open the door man, what’s going on? We’re worried…” Will said, “Dude, I know what it sounds like when you cry, please, whatever’s going on, we’re all here for you,” He said the second part softer. Sebastian sniffed again. The ache in his heart slightly subsiding as he remembered how great his friends were. Still, it was mortifying for him to let people see him like this. He shouldn’t be like this, especially not today. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of his life.

He sighed not wanting us speak more still needing to internally calm himself.

“Seb, buddy, it’s been fifteen minutes, they’ve practically played through an entire movement out there, the guests are getting restless, are you getting cold feet?” Margarita asked, Sebastian heaved out a sigh, uncurling his legs from where they’d been brought up to his chest, he pushed himself up off the floor and finally and stood,

“I’m coming…” He called out, his voice still rough, he looked at himself in the mirror and winced, his face was all red, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his hair was also mess. His bowtie had stayed straight though. He reached forward to turn on the tap and wash his hands, he splashed some water on his face, hoping to rid it of its blotchiness.

Finally, he opened the door, he startled slightly when he saw all of his friends had crowded around it, his face flushing bright red at the notion that they all knew he’d just had a break down.

“Oh, Sebastian,” Margarita was the first to open her arms to him, and he fell into them gratefully. Hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck, she stroked his back lightly and whispered in his ear,

“It’s going to be okay,”

“I’m sorry… I just… I wanted my mom to be here... I wanted her to be here... so badly,” He answered back softly, Margarita’s arms tightened even farther around him at the admission,

“Oh, Seb, is that was this is about?” Sebastian couldn’t speak, he was on the verge of tears again, Margarita pulled away from him. Her hands delicately clasping his cheeks and swiping away his tears with a soft manicured thumb,

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said his breath hitching as he gulped.

”Hey no, don’t apologize I’m sorry too… I wish she was here, for your sake, but remember, this day shouldn’t be about her, it’s about you, and Chris, and if she couldn’t see the incredible love you have for him and doesn’t want to celebrate it, it’s better off that she’s not here, bringing down the mood, think about it, do you really want her here if she’s not accepting of this union?”

“I guess not… I just… when I pictured this day, for years, I never dreamed she wouldn’t be here… it would be so much easier if she was dead or something and that’s not why she was here, just… knowing she could be but she doesn’t want to be… I just… I really thought maybe… she… she… she sent me a birthday card, why would she do that? Why would she do that if she doesn’t want me anymore… I thought… I thought maybe she’d changed her mind… God, I didn’t think it would hurt this much…” He sniffed again, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the tears blur his vision,

“Hey, hey, hey, no, don’t cry again, not now… not now you don’t… I know it hurts, and that ache is going to be there, but you can’t let it consume you. This is supposed to be the best day of your life, you’re marrying the man of your dreams, and we’re all here to support you. You have so many people out there and right here who love you. It sucks, it really fucking sucks that she’s decided to do this to you, I wish I could take the pain away for you, but all I can do, all any of us can do is surround you and let you know how many people do love you. Compared to the one who doesn’t…”

“Yeah buddy, we all love you, and we’re all so happy for you,” Will piped in, everyone else had been quiet as they talked up until then, many of them hadn’t even known about Sebastian’s mom until now, and it was sad to hear. Suddenly, frantic knocking was heard at the door, Phillip went to answer it, he only opened it a crack, wondering who it could be, it was Chris, looking frazzled,

“What’s going on, is Sebastian okay? Can I see him?!”

“Whoa, dude, he’s out of the bathroom now, we’re just about to come down, but no, you can’t see him, not unless you want him to kill me, and then you.” Phillip answered the anxious man, trying to keep him from seeing inside the room too far,

“Wait, he’s out? Seb, baby! Are you okay? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Chris called out so Sebastian could hopefully hear him.

“No, no honey, I’m not, it’s not that… it wasn’t that, just, go downstairs, I’ll see you soon, I’m sorry I worried you,” Sebastian’s posture deflated after reassuring Chris he was going to be okay and the door closed, Phillip turned on his heel, rejoining the group who had surrounded Sebastian. Sebastian sniffed again but wiped the tears from his eyes, he stood tall again, exhaling and rolling his neck from side to side, his friends all still looked concerned, but their expressions were turning hopeful,

“You ready now?” Chase asked, dropping a hand to his shoulder,

“Yeah, I think so, I just need a few more minutes, but you guys should go down there and take your places, it probably looks weird only having half of the party out there, I promise, I’ll be down in less than ten, just wanna fix my face a bit, he said, referring to the redness and blotchiness that had taken up residence. They all nodded, each one of them patting Sebastian on the back or leaving words of encouragement with him as they filed out, Margarita was the last to leave, giving him a meaningful look to which he cracked a small smile in response to. As the door closed he blew out another breath, running his fingers through his gelled down hair, he reached for the pomade and applied a bit more to some of the fly aways before reaching into the satchel he’d brought and taking out a stick of concealer. He carefully applied it to under his eyes, the puffiness would be there for a while but at least the redness and general sunken look had disappeared a bit. He straightened his bowtie and reached for his half finished glass of champagne, downing it in one go and giving his head a shake,

“Time to get married,” he said aloud to himself, he squared his shoulders and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian took the staircase quickly, arriving at the bottom to a harried looking Melanie,

“There you are! Goodness, you ready to go now?”

“Yes, sorry about the delay,”

“Alright, alright, as long as you’re here now, come on,” As they exited the building she told him to wait out of sight,

“Wait here, when you see me wave you can start walking,” Sebastian nodded to her, suddenly the nerves were back, but this time they were welcome, they were giddy nerves, he was about to get married. He waited as the rest of their wedding party finished walking down the aisle, Shanna, Chance, and Mackie, Tara, Phillipe and Charles, and Margarita and Scott last.

Finally, he saw Melanie wave to him and with that he began walking, they played “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” a choice that Chris had suggested, and they’d decided fit. Their guests all rose from their seats, smiling as they turned around and looked at him, he felt his face flush with heat but he tried to awkwardly smile, as he got closer and closer he could see Chris, standing at the end of the aisle with both sides of the wedding party flanking him.

Chris looked gorgeous, his hair was artfully styled, it looked like it had at the Oscars earlier that year, his beard was neatly trimmed but still thick and gorgeous as it framed his face and smile. He couldn’t wait to feel it tingle his lips as they shared their first kiss as husbands. Chris’s suit was almost identical to his own, navy with navy slacks and a brocade sage tie, his suit was made of the same material, with a slightly slimmer cut, and instead of a tie, he wore a sage brocade bowtie, his hair was fluffier than originally styled by Jon, after he’d pulled on it during his panic, he hadn’t been able to re-style it the same, so he’d fluffed it up and styled it on his own, it wasn’t perfect, but he knew Chris would like it.

Their officiant was Joe Johnston, the director of the first Cap Movie. They’d chosen him because he’d been the one to bring them together in the first place, even if their real romance didn’t start until the time Winter Solider came out. He’d been honored and agreed enthusiastically to be a part of their day.

Time seemed to slow as he met Chris’s eyes, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. All eyes were on him but his eyes were on Chris, Chris, who he could tell was barely keeping it together, biting his bottom lip as his eyes shone with what he hoped were happy tears, he unconsciously felt himself welling up too. It was happening. This was it, he was walking down the aisle, to his future. Everything negative, all the hurt and the pain and the miscommunication they may have had between them was in the past, it wasn’t to be forgotten, but it wasn’t to be held onto either. They would head into this future together, with their hearts in each other’s hands, clean slates, and smiling faces. Before he knew it he was reaching Chris, his eyes wandered over to his side of the wedding party, Will gave him a thumbs up and Margarita smiled widely at him, he grinned back before turning his back to them and facing Chris,

“Hi,” Chris said softly as the music faded out.

“Hi,” Sebastian said, he could feel his cheeks heating up as he noticed Chris’s intense gaze roaming him from top to bottom.

“You’re here,”

“Yeah, nowhere else I’d rather be,” He replied, Joe smiled as he let them have a moment to themselves before he finally was about to speak. Suddenly a whine came from behind Chris, Scott was pulling at Dodger’s leash, Dodger has decided he wanted attention from Sebastian and was straining towards him, Sebastian grinned widely and stepped over to kneel down and scratch the pooches’ head,

“Hey bubba, yeah, I’m here, I’m okay, you look so handsome, you look so handsome bubba,” He scratched behind his ears really good and artfully dodged a tongue to the face, “You’re a good boy, now, go stand with Scott like we rehearsed,” seemingly satisfied now that he’d gotten pats from his other dad Dodger settled back beside Scott, a wide doggy smile on his face as he panted. Their audience laughed at the dog’s antics and Chris only smiled wider at the two, Dodger was his fur baby and knowing that he loved Sebastian and thought of him as an important figure in his life too warmed his heart,

“Alright, now that pets have been given, let’s get started, I’m Joe and I am honored to be officiating here today, if you don’t know me, I was the director of the movie where these two first met. Their chemistry was palpable from the day they did their first screen test together it is with pleasure that I get to stand here and be a part of such a special moment in their lives. Forgive me, for I’ve never done this, but I’ll try my best,” Joe then opened a leather-bound book that he’d been holding in his hands,

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two upstanding men, Christopher Evans, and Sebastian Stan. They have all asked me to welcome you and to thank you for being here on their special day. Before we get into things is there anyone here who wishes to come forward with a valid reason as to why these two shouldn’t be wed?” The tension in the room was palpable for the next five seconds as Joe waited for any response, when they didn’t get one, he smiled widely and continued, “Wonderful, well, since this isn’t a religious ceremony I don’t have to go through all the willy nilly of scripture and we can get right into the good stuff, I understand the two of you have written personal vows for each other?”

They both nodded, “Great, Chris, why don’t you go first,” Will, from Sebastian’s side, handed over a microphone, there was a slight rustle from the sound system as it clicked on but then all was quiet again. Chris shuffled around, with shaking hands he pulled a well-worn slip of paper out of his breast pocket, as Joe held up the microphone for him to speak and Chris cleared his voice before he spoke.

“Sebastian, you are the love of my life.” Chris was already blinking away tears as he smiled at Sebastian with watery eyes, he exhaled, trying to keep it together, “I’ve always wondered what my purpose in life was, I think it’s an existential question we all ask ourselves, what is our destiny? And up until a few years ago I wasn’t sure of it, but today, today I stand here before you and, in this moment, I’ve never been more sure of my destiny. I've been fortunate enough to have a wonderful career, I've made lots of friends, and been around the world a time or two. But none of that holds a candle to this moment. All of that is past. This. This moment right here is present. And you, standing in front of me. You're my future. All of the trials of my life and decisions up until now have led me to you. And in that moment when I came around the corner to see you. It was like a halo of light shined around you. Only confirming it even more. Sebastian, you are my destiny. If I never do anything else in life I'll feel fulfilled because I've gotten the chance to love you. You are the one who I was separated from at the beginning of time. You are my soul mate. If reincarnation is a thing, you are the one who I will continue to find and fall for in every life. For the rest of eternity because I am not whole without you. You complete me."

Sebastian sniffed. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. He didn't think he'd be able to top that, but he'd try. He took the microphone from Joe’s hands and shakily brought it up to speak.

"Chris," he had to pause to sniff again, he smiled a watery smile as he apologized. "I'm sorry I'm already such a mess, that was the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever been told," Chris smiled his own watery smile in encouragement and Sebastian finally pulled himself together enough to speak. "Chris, when I first met you. I knew I was never going to let you go. I was going to keep you in my life in any capacity you'd let me be. Never could I have imagined that it would amount to this. Not in my wildest dreams. I'm so thankful though, so, so thankful, that you came into my life and loved me even when I couldn't love myself. You are my sanctuary. You have my entire heart. You are the kindest, most generous man I've ever met and I'm in awe every day of you. You have a beautiful soul and the biggest heart with the way you continue to love me and everyone around you. I’ll never be able to fully express the gratitude I feel for the trust you’ve put in me to hold your heart, but I can at least offer mine in return. I promise to cherish you until my last breath and beyond. Not even death is going to stop me from loving you. You are my everything, my forever, my one and only. You are as important as the air in my lungs and the blood on my veins. My heart beats for you. Christopher Robert Evans,” Sebastian cut himself off with a smile at the use of his full name, “I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you, I can’t wait to see where we go and what adventures we’ll embark on from here. I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else, I love you,”

Chris was full out bawling by now, soft hitched sobs of happiness and love were overflowing from him,

“Oh baby, please don’t cry,” Sebastian reached forward to him,

“No, no, I promise. I promise these are happy tears... I just... that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me too...” he took a hold of Sebastian’s hands and squeezed them tightly. Joe smiled between them as he watched them gaze into each other’s eyes.

“The rings?” He finally requested, Miles stepped forward in his little tuxedo, presenting the rings on a pillow to the two, Chris smiled as he detached one, thanking Miles before Sebastian did the same, flashing the boy a smile of his own. Miles then scurried back into place with the rest of the groomsmen on Chris’s side.

“Alright, now, let’s get to the best part, Chris, do you take Sebastian Stan to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, and to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?” Chris grinned with all the sunshine in the world, from ear to ear as he answered, taking Sebastian’s hand in his own to slide the ring onto his finger,

“You bet I do,”

“And do you, Sebastian, take Christopher Robert Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, and to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Sebastian grinned himself as he slid the ring onto Chris’s hand with shaking fingers. The two then stood again, hand in hand,

“Well then, by the power vested in me, by the World Wide Web, and surely by any deity above that you believe in, I pronounce you two, Husband and Husband, you may kiss,”

Chris was the first to sweep in and kiss Sebastian, their lips pressing together softly, whoops and hollers were heard from all around them as their wedding party and guests rejoiced in happiness with them, but Sebastian was only focused on the serine press of Chris’s lips on his own and the dazzling blue of his eyes as he pulled away but pressed their foreheads together. They grinned at one and other before finally pulling away, turning to their guests, hand in hand, the speakers began to play Rihanna’s “We Found Love,” (they’d picked a variety of music for their wedding) as their guests all cheered around them. They began to precede down the aisle still hand in hand, laughing and getting congratulatory pats on the shoulder. The wedding party followed suite, many of them dancing and spinning to the music as they followed. White petals were thrown and showered around them as they made their way to the sleek gleaming cherry red 1957 Chevy Bel Air convertible with a custom vanity plate that said MRMREVNS. There was also a customized Captain America bumper embellishment and on the back of the car “just married” had been crudely but fittingly painted in white. The car had been a gift from Robert Downey Jr. to them. Though it would go in Sebastian’s collection because Chris already had his own custom Chevy from Downey aptly named the “capmobile”

A woman in a chauffeur’s cap held the door open for them with a smile and the two lovebirds slid into the back seat. Their guests and wedding party gathered around them, cheering and waving as the engine began to purr and then rev, they both waved and smiled as they pulled out of the venue’s grounds. They’d be seeing them all shortly for the reception but first they had to change and grab their bags for their morning flight the next day from the hotel they were staying at. From there they’d go to the reception before being driven to Boston to another hotel for the night before they left the following day for their three-and-a-half-week honeymoon, spanning Romania, Vienna, Tuscany, and then The Maldives.

“Oh my god,” Chris laughed, covering his face before looking up at the sky as they raced down a road with the wind in their hair, he looked over at Sebastian with the biggest grin on his face, Sebastian grinned back, “We just did that, we did it, can you believe it? We’re married!” Sebastian let out a loud overjoyed laugh of his own as he cuddled up to Chris,

“We’re married…” Chris looked down at him and the soft, almost youthful giddy look on Sebastian’s face warming his own heart, he dropped a kiss on Sebastian’s head and pulled him tighter to him. Sebastian tipped his face up to capture Chris’s lips in another kiss, this kiss went on for a good few minutes, the two pulled away from one and other and laughed again at their breathlessness. They continued cuddling and canoodling for the rest of the ride back to their hotel, they both hurriedly changed, helping each other along before stumbling back out onto the streets with their bags, they put them into the trunk before climbing back into the back seat to hold onto each other again. They shared kisses and small talk, Chris expressing excitedness about their honeymoon and Sebastian about their new home that they’d get to come back to. It was almost completely renovated. They’d added two rooms onto the back of the house and switched the living room and dining room. They added a wine cellar to the basement, added an additional guest room and bathroom to the basement as well as a half bar and kitchenette to the basement for entertaining. It would basically be like coming to a whole new house. They’d been waiting for a while, staying in an apartment and when they came back, they’d finally be able to move in. 

As the door was held for them to step out of the car, they both thanked their chauffeur, she tipped her hat to them and congratulated them before driving off and saying she’d be back later to pick them up.

“They’re here!” They heard Scott shout as they entered the ballroom hand in hand, cheers greeted them as they entered the room, Dodger’s bark reaching over them all, and causing Chris to zero in on him,

“You can let him go,” He told Shanna, and Shanna did, Dodger darted forward to his dads and excitedly pranced around as they both knelt down to pet him, he licked all over Chris’s face and then Sebastian’s panting happily as if to say,

“CONGRATULATIONS” in his own way,

“Yes, bubba, you did so good, I’m so proud of you, you look so handsome, we’re back now, we missed you too, you’re such a good boy,” Chris cooed at him, Sebastian echoing him in his “Good boy” Statements as he gave Dodger a good scratch behind the ear and then on the rump, Chris grabbed his leash as he stood up and took Sebastian’s hand again. Their guests were still cheering, Chris held up a hand for silence and eventually they all quieted down,

“Hi, hello, thank you so much for coming, we are so delighted to have you guys here, it means a lot to us both,” Sebastian nodded in affirmation, “This part is for you guys, so drink, dance, mingle, and have fun, dinner will be served at half past the hour, and don’t let yourself fill up because we’ve got cake too!” He said, gesturing to the gorgeous and extravagant six tier wedding cake that had tiny red, blue, and silver flowers and edible Swarovski sugar crystals and combined quilted, smoothed, and baroque style designed panels. Appropriate oohs and aws came from some of the guests and children, Chris gave a little chuckle, before continuing, “Please, enjoy yourselves, and don’t be afraid to come up and say hi!” He said, with a wave, he gave a nod to their DJ to start up the music again. Chris led Sebastian and Dodger by the hand and leash over to their table at the front of the room. He let Dodger sit down by their feet with his water and food bowl, tonight he was getting a special meal along with a little bit of his regular food. He was getting some pulled chicken, pork, and carrots and peas with a specially made gravy for dogs that he knew Dodger liked from a past thanksgiving, he had earned it after being such a great dog of honor.

As they sat down a cater waiter came over with sparkling wine and champagne, they both chose champagne, thanking them as they gave a nod and walked away. Chris sighed, sliding his hand into Sebastian’s. Sebastian looked over at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he did.

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too,” Sebastian said, leaning in and placing his head on Chris’s shoulder for a moment. Slowly their guests began coming up to congratulate them, their first guests were the nieces and nephews. Miles, Stella, and Ethan.

“Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!”

“Hey guys!” Chris answered enthusiastically, getting out of his seat to grab Stella up for a big bear hug,

“Congwagulatons.” Stella said, throwing her arms out.

“Aw, thank you,” Chris said, “You look beautiful today, do you like the dress you got to wear?”

“Yes! It’s like Cinderella!” She said.

“It is like Cinderella!” Chris gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek to which she giggled at and he was about to put her down when she flailed,

“Wait! Wait! I has to ask you question,”

“Oh, okay,” Chris said, resituating her on his hip, She leaned into his space, trying to whisper in his ear, but obviously being loud enough to be heard.

“Mommy said since you married Sebastian he’s my uncwl too, do I have a new uncwl? Can I call him Uncwl Seb now?!” Chris grinned so widely at the question, and he whispered back to her with a smile,

“I think he would love it if you called him Uncle Seb, in fact, I think you should go call him that right now and give him a big hug!”

“Okay!” Stella said, squirming to get down, Sebastian had smiled watching the interaction, but now he played with his champagne glass as if he’d heard nothing,

“Uncle Seb! Uncle Seb! Welcome to the famiwy!” Stella jumped on him and Sebastian laughed as she did, he caught her and hugged her as she threw her arms around him,

“Thank you, thank you so much!”

“Will you dance with me? Uncle Chris always dances with me at parties,” Sebastian laughed, blushing, he didn’t think he was a good dancer, but how could he say no to such an adorable request?!

“Absolutely, after dinner you come back and find me and we’ll dance, how does that sound?”

“Yay!” Stella said, throwing her arms up, Sebastian laughed as he let her down.

“Come on, we gotta go back to our seats so we can have dinner and then Uncle Seb and Uncle Chris will dance with us!” Stella said, grabbing her brother’s hands and leading them away,

“Oops, sorry mommy,” Stella said, running straight into her mother’s legs, Carly just ruffled her hair delicately and stepped to the side to let them through. She then turned her gaze onto Chris and Sebastian, Chris came forward from where he was standing to give her a hug,

“The Ceremony was beautiful, congratulations you two, sorry you got roped into dancing duty, this is your reception,”

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fun, right Seb?” Sebastian flashed her a goofy grin and a thumbs up. She laughed and shook her head.

“I’d say you don’t have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable, but then Stella will turn her puppy dog eyes on you and my advice will be useless, nobody can give into those if you haven’t had time to practice,” She laughed,

“Duly noted,” Sebastian said, standing up from his own seat to hug her as well.

“We are so happy to have you, really, welcome to the Evan’s clan, you aren’t getting rid of us now,” She gave Sebastian’s hands a squeeze as she stepped away,

“No place I’d rather be,” Sebastian said with a sigh, coming up to give Chris a squeeze around the waist, after Carly they took their seats, taking small sips of their bubbly as they watched their guests mingle.

“Will! Stay away from Scarlett, she doesn’t want your big ass hands on her!” Sebastian called out with laughter in his voice as he saw Will and his wife slowly making their way to the table where the original six avengers sat with their plus ones. Will flipped him off from where he was walking. Scarlett turned around hearing her name but she didn’t know who Will was so she turned back to her conversation.

“Scarlett is Will’s freebie, I never actually thought they’d be in the same room together, at least he’s ugly… so he doesn’t have much going for him.” Sebastian cracked himself up as he said this, almost choking on his drink as he laughed at his own dumb joke, Chris just shook his head at Sebastian’s trash talk towards his best friend. This was the man he just married.

“I think she’s too in love with Collin anyway, so…”

“That too,” Sebastian said. Sebastian smiled into his glass as he caught a glimpse of Margarita and Lisa talking animatedly to each other,

“Look, my ex and your mom are getting along, what is that supposed to mean?” Chris laughed as he saw what Sebastian was referring too,

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s probably not good for you,” Sebastian just groaned,

“I’m just glad we only decided to have two beers on tap, my guys don’t seem to have turned sloppy yet,” He said, referring to a group of his friends at one of the corner tables, “Especially Carl and Danny, those two need to settle down, then maybe they’ll get tired of the hangovers.”

“Danny, settling down? I’ve met the man twice and that is something I can not see in a million years,” Chris shrugged, knowing he was probably right. They got their champagne traded in for glasses of a local full-bodied red wine. Sebastian took a sip, holding it on his tongue before swallowing with a nod,

“It’s good isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s made right out at the coast,”

“We need to get some more for home,” Sebastian said, swirling it in his glass again. The DJ was spinning top 40 intermixed with 70s and 80s pop and classic rock. There were no cheesy typical dance numbers, but the guests seemed to have no problem finding their own rhythm on the floor. Sebastian laughed as he noticed Chance and his friend Ethan dorkily dancing with the nephews,

“Maybe they’ll tire them out so we don’t have to,” Sebastian commented,

“Wouldn’t count on it. Not with how determined Stella is,” Sebastian just sighed, again laying his head in the crook of Chris’s shoulder.

“I guess we better get used to it though,”

“What do you mean?”

“Three adorable kids, tiring us out? I thought that was the dream for you?” Sebastian smiled sweetly at him, Chris felt his heart flutter, every time Sebastian talked about kids, his hope rose and his mind spun with possibilities,

“It is, but is it the dream for you?”

“Maybe a few, no more than four, maybe five… but we should start out with one… unless of course we get chosen for fostering first and it’s like a brother and sister. Then we can take them… but nothing like your dad’s side of the family or Will’s family, he’s got six siblings. Three to four is enough for me… is that big enough for a Boston family for you?”

“It will be, once they have kids, and their kids have kids… and we’re old and grey and have at least six grandchildren…”

“Well you don’t ask for much…” Sebastian said, Chris grinned,

“Honestly, I just wanna be with you… whatever comes next… that’s what will be. If we’re blessed to have even one child then I’ll be happy… but if it is something you change your mind about and decide you don’t want after all, I’m sure I’ll find a way to be happy with that too… I’ve already won the lottery; I get to have you by my side forever… anything else is just more good fortune at this point.

“I love you, and you’re sweet for saying that, but I know how badly you want to be a father and I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t want that too… I wouldn’t deny you something I know you dream about just so I could have you, so don’t worry, I’m in for applying for adoption and foster care too…” Chris grinned down at him, a hand coming up to tilt his chin up so he could lean in for a kiss,

“That makes me so happy,” Wolf whistles and cheers are heard from the crowd as they notice the couple are kissing, Chris pulls away with a laugh and for a moment he gets lost in Sebastian’s elated expression and sparkling eyes all over again,

“And on that note, why don’t we introduce the men of honor tonight, you guys care to say a few words or should we continue to leave you alone,” Chris laughed, turning to the cater waiter who had brought over a microphone for him, he nodded to the DJ and fiddled with the microphone, clicking it on and standing up at the table with Sebastian,

“Okay, well, hi everyone! As our officiate said earlier, we welcome you and thank you so, so much for coming out and celebrating with us… this is a big and important day and it means a lot that you all came.

“Free booze! Hell yeah!” Mackie said, “I’ll come for that,” Chris rolled his eyes waved him off.

“Yes, free booze, but more importantly, cake!” There were chuckles heard from around the crowd, but Chris just smiled and shook his head, “No, honestly, the most important thing was that we have you all here, it means so much to both of us to have this much support and love surrounding us on such an important day, we hope you guys enjoy yourself for the rest of the night, dinner will come out at half past the hour, and then cake will be served a little after that. Thank you all for being here," He said, before sitting down again and finding Sebastian's hand on top of the table. 

Dinner went off without a hitch. All the guests seemed happy as they ate. Forks clanking against plates and polite chatter filling the room as soft Italian music played in the background thanks to the string quartet they'd hired. Chris and Sebastian sat at the table of honor pretty much lost in each other's eyes the entire meal. They fed each other bites off of each other's plates and sipped on their wine. Sharing sweet kisses and forgetting about the room around them.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” Chris asked into his ear,

“I think you mentioned it once or twice, you’re not too bad yourself Evans,”

“Well you look fucking stunning too, Mr Evans...” Chris leaned in to kiss him again, tasting the sweetness of the sweet potatoes and cinnamon that they’d been served.

“This tux, cuts your body just right, and those pants, sweetheart, your ass has never looked better. At least with clothes on,” he teased. Sebastian softly smiled, a blush rising on his cheeks as Chris had leaned into his space, his teeth scraping at his neck and beard at his jaw as he spoke into his ear.

A wolf whistle was heard from Seb’s table again,

“Get it white boy!” Mackie called out to him. A grin on his face showing off the gap between his teeth.

“Yeah Chris!” A holler of approval from Chris’s friends table arose as well. Chris and Sebastian both laughed to each other about their friends antics.

“Do you think we’re being too much?”

“Maybe, but it’s our wedding, we can do what we want,” Chris said back. Kissing Sebastian again. He couldn’t get enough of the younger man tonight. This was the best day of his entire life. He was long gone, up through the atmosphere and feeling like he was on he moon.

“I love you, I can’t wait to hold you in my arms and dance with you later.” Chris said, Sebastian groaned. He really didn’t want to dance. He didn’t think he was good at it but In all honestly, he was better than Chris when it came to slow dancing. Chris had fun, grinding around and being dorky in the club but the way Sebastian moved when he really danced, when he wasn’t trying to be dorky, it was sinful, graceful, and a dream to witness. Being able to be pulled into the fold and dance with him, it made you feel like you weren’t worthy but at the same time he could make you completely at ease as he put his hands on you to guide you.

Chris had seen him do it with multiple partners. Even just for fun over the years. Not just with him. And every single one of them seemed to be more capable and comfortable once in Sebastian’s hands.

And as if he’d been able to hear him from all the way across the room the DJ cut down the music and began to speak.

“Alright, alright, alright. It is that time of night, I’m going to ask that everyone clear the dance floor to make way for our newlyweds can we give them one more celebratory round of applause!” He began to play music from the speakers as the lights changed from purple to blue Chris and Sebastian looked at each other but stood, hand in hand and made their way onto the dance floor. Once they got there they both awkwardly stood there as the music faded out. They both expected that they’d be asked to dance yet but were surprised when instead Scott got up and too the mic.

“Oh no.” Chris muttered. He looked at his brother with a telling stare but Scott just grinned back.

“Hello! And welcome, if you guys didn’t know, my name is Scott and I am the brother of the groom, and best man to Chris. And instead of giving a whole best man speech I have decided to take a moment to say a few words now and then play a game with these two because that’s more fun am I right!” Applause and cheers came from the audience and Chris couldn’t help but groan as he let his face fall into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian just laughed, petting Chris’s head and planting a kiss into his hair.

“Chris, Sebastian, first off, congratulations. A gorgeous ceremony that you two managed to pull off in nine months! If one of you was a woman I would be wondering if there was something else going on, if you know what I mean, but since you aren’t I will just assume that you two are madly in love. And that’s perfectly wonderful, I hope you are. From the looks of it you are. And I hope that happiness doesn’t disappear anytime soon. Not that it should, I mean with the amount you two work you’ll be like newlyweds for the next three years every time you get a chance to see each other!” Chuckles filled the room as Scott gave his rousing speech, Chris just shook his head with a smile at Scott as he continued with a dramatic sigh. “Alright. All jokes aside, sincerely I mean it. Congratulations. Chris, I know you’ve seen yourself as someone who wanted to get married from a young age. You always really romanticized the idea of marriage. I specifically remember asking you when I was younger when you were going to get married and you told me something that’s stuck with me to this day. “When I find the person that makes me feel like I’m at Disney world all the time.” Chris chuckled at that. “And well, I don’t want to claim to know how you feel but from the way you smile at him, it’s brighter than you ever did at Disney world. And if you hadn’t already been engaged when you told us about you two, man, I would’ve told you to snatch him up quick. Sebastian, I mean it. I’ve never seen Chris happier than he is with you. I thought we’d seen Chris at his most elated in that super bowl video I posted a year or two ago, but even that has nothing on the way he comes alive when he’s with you. I was worried for a while. Because, Chris, I’m sorry to say it. But you’re no spring chicken anymore and I knew you had so many dreams you still wanted to fulfill involving marriage and a family of your own. But it turns out I didn’t need to be worried because all this time he already had you. I remember him coming off the civil war press tour. This was when he said you two really got together for the first time and there was something different about him. There was a pep in his step and a brightness behind his eyes. I didn’t know why but I thanked the gods above that something seemed to have changed. I truly believe you’re the person he’s been looking for since he told me his criteria for marriage so long ago. Because it’s obvious you tick that box and so many more. Even I’m not blind to what you’ve got going on, in fact, if I didn’t have Adam, I would say I was jealous.

“He’s still jealous! We both saw you in The Bronze!” Adam piped up from his table, making everyone laugh and Sebastian facepalm with a blush.

“Hey. No that’s weird now. He’s my brother. Literally!” People laughed again. And Scott just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Which brings me to my next point. I want to tell you how much we all love you too Sebastian. The Evans clan wants to welcome you officially with open arms, although I’m pretty sure you had our hearts when you said your favorite Disney park was Epcot and rode space mountain with us crazy folk all 15 times that we went!” There were more cheers from the audience.

“That’s a test of endurance, we still are getting to know you and I look forward to having you be part of the family for years to come. You’re a great guy, and anyone who makes Chris as happy as you is a-ok in our books. Congratulations to the both of you for finally tying the knot. And PS, I’m excited to be an uncle again so please make it happen any way you can.” More laughter and clapping was heard as Scott took a bow and Chris came forward to hug him.

“Love you bro,” he said.

“Love you too man, always.”

“Thanks for not embarrassing me too much.” He said.

“I was gonna make a PowerPoint but then I got lazy,”

“Oh my god. I’m so glad you didn’t.” Chris said. Shaking his head. Sebastian hugged Scott second, thanking him again, Scott let go of him with a squeeze to the shoulder and a “welcome to the family,” that made Sebastian feel all warm and happy inside. Chris took his hand again and they returned to their spot on the dance floor. The DJ began to play music again and Scott smirked, this time with more mirth behind his eyes as he said

“Now who’s ready for some wedding traditions!” Their guests all clapped again.

“Alright. So. Normally at a wedding you have the bouquet toss and the garter throw. Or at least the bouquet toss. But since neither one of you was carrying a bouquet and neither one of you are wearing garters, to my knowledge. No judgement.” He said throwing up a hand, “We have a different idea in mind.” He gestured to someone and Will and came in holding two wooden boxes to the sound of a drumroll. They set them on the catering table that had been cleared out of the way. “In these two boxes we have the tradition bouquet and instead of a garter, we have a bow tie. Each of these will be used for the traditional toss that will include all of the single people here tonight, but there’s a catch. These two boxes are locked. On each of your persons there has been a key sewn into your suit or pants pockets, each of you will retrieve the key off of the other person in order to open the box, but with another catch, you will do it blindfolded.” The guests appropriately “oooh” and “ahhed” to this. Some of them laughing.

“Oh my god,”

“And what is the purpose of this? You may ask?” Scott said, he paused for dramatic effect, “Nothing we just want to see you two lovebirds all embarrassed. Since I didn’t make the PowerPoint and there are no other embarrassing stories from your friends, Sebastian. They must have gotten the fear of God put into them by someone cause they wouldn’t spill when I asked, at least they agreed to this, so this is what we’ve got,” Scott grabbed a blindfold from the DJ table and with a smirk, he said “So who’s first?”

Eventually Chris decided he would go first. Cheers from his friends all resounded through the room as he let Scott blindfold him and spin him around three times.

“Go get him buddy!” Scott said giving him a push towards Sebastian. Chris stubbed slightly but was caught by Sebastian. There was a blush that up close Sebastian could see on Chris’s cheeks as he caught him.

“Sorry,” Chris muttered as he began feeling all over Sebastian. Trying to get a feel for where his jacket was to check there first.

“Surprised you didn’t go straight for the butt,” Scott said.

“Shut up!” Chris said, his big boisterous laugh coming out at the teasing. Their guests watched on fondly and amusedly as Chris’s big hands made their way behind Sebastian, over his shoulders and then towards his front. Sebastian didn’t say anything as he’d been instructed to stay still and not help.

“That’s your bow tie, so I need to move down, the lapel, Ah, I’m in,” Chris muttered to himself as he slipped a hand inside Sebastian’s jacket. He felt around, in both inside pockets. He was upset when he found no key. Scott really was gonna make him touch Seb’s ass in front of everyone. Poor Seb. He sighed. Pulling his hands out from Sebastian’s jacket and feeling lower. Trying to be careful not to grab his dick or something in the process. He felt along Sebastian’s slim sides and managed to find the opening to one of his pockets. He dipped his hand in and felt around. The key wasn’t there either. Oh he was so getting Scott back for this when he got married. With a sigh he said, “is it okay?” To Sebastian. With a light chuckle Sebastian replied,

“You’ve never had a problem grabbing my ass before,”

“Yeah, but my mom is here,” Chris whispered. With another soft laugh Sebastian did what he wasn’t supposed to do and took Chris’s hand. Leading it to his hip and then around to his ass, there was a pocket there and as Chris’s hand slipped inside, while all of his buddy’s cheered and whistles and hollered. He grabbed the tiny key. Damn, it did feel small. He wondered where they’d put in on him. He couldn’t help but grabbing a handful of Seb’s ass in the process while he was there before pulling away and taking the blindfold off with a grin and holding up the key. Their guests cheered as Scott announced. “There it is! That’s one key down!” Chris leaned over and pressed a soft quick peck to Sebastian’s lips before letting him go and get blindfolded by his friend, Will.

“Get it Seb!” Mackie piped up from Seb’s table of friends. Sebastian shook his head as he was pushed forward towards Chris. He made contact with him and immediately knew where he was touching. This was the front of his jacket right over his breast pocket. He could feel the way his heart beat through his clothes. Why was Chris so nervous? Well. As he said, his mom was in the room. He deftly and easily slipped his hand inside the jacket to check the first inside pocket. After not finding it he pulled his hand out and decided to be bold and cheeky, without warning he grabbed around for Chris’s ass. To which he heard Chris let out an audible gasp of “oh!” At as more cheers and hollers came from their guests. Mostly his friends. He slipped his hand inside the back pocket, not finding a key. Around his hands went to the front of his pants, he felt around for a seam to a pocket. He thought he’d found it but then he heard snickers.

“I’m touching your dick aren’t I?” He said. “And everyone is watching. Including your mom.” Sebastian said.

“Yup.” Chris said. His voice was tight. Sebastian moved away quickly, his own face flaming. That’s what he got for being a little cheeky back there. Chris did the same thing he did. Taking his hand and guiding him to his pocket even though he wasn’t supposed to help. Sebastian felt around in his left front pocket and victory, there was the key. He pulled it out and then pulled off his own blindfold to more clapping from the guests.

“Alright, well that sure was entertaining! Gentlemen, if you may,” he gestured to the boxes. Hand in hand Chris and Sebastian headed over to the boxes. Each opening one, Chris got the bouquet and Sebastian got the bow tie.

“And on that note, can we get all the single ladies out on the floor?!” The DJ said enthusiastically while blasting a clip of Beyoncé’s “Single Ladies” as a flurry of women joined on the dance floor.

The bouquet toss went off without a hitch, Chris laughing as he threw it up and over his head behind him. His cousin, Grace ended up being the one who caught it. He came over and gave her one of his big bear hugs, telling her to not grow up too fast, which she laughed at. Sebastian went next. Adam, Scott’s boyfriend, was the one to catch the bowtie much to Scott’s chagrin.

“The bowtie has chosen which means you better get your act together,” Adam said, speaking to Scott, who just rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Next, it was time for cake. But first, as they were getting it ready, the DJ opened the dancefloor again and before Chris and Sebastian could get back to their seats little Stella was running up to them.

“Come on! You said we could dance!” She said, grabbing Sebastian’s hand, Chris grinned, watching as Sebastian was dragged away, ready to stand by and watch when Miles came up to him and took his hand too, dragging him out on the floor, The two goofily danced with the nieces and nephews, Sebastian picking up Stella and putting her on his hip as he twirled around and around, making her laugh, Ethan had gotten down on the floor and was doing his best “worm” while Miles was trying to teach Chris how do the whip. It was an adorable sight and Carly and Lisa stood by with their phones, taking videos and photos along with the official wedding photographer. After about fifteen minutes of fun and dancing the DJ came up again, announcing it was time for cake and asking Chris and Sebastian to go over to the cake for the cutting.

They both held the knife as they posed for pictures as the first piece of cake was cut, it was cute, and there were “aws” from all around as they fed each other their first bites perfectly.

“Thanks for not shoving it in my face,” Sebastian said after they went to take their seats again.

“Nah, your face is too pretty to get all dirty, but you do have some frosting right, there,” Chris leaned in to lick it off the corner of his mouth and Sebastian surprised him by turning it into a kiss, a deep kiss at that. The two of them watched as their guests enjoyed cake and champagne.

Sebastian sighed, leaning his head on Chris's shoulder. "I love you," he said for what felt like the five-hundredth time that day, but at this point, he couldn't say it enough. As tough as the morning had been he was happy. So happy, because he got to spend the rest of his life with Chris. They were married. After a few months of whirlwind preparations and trying to juggle their filming schedules, the time had come and he wanted to just stay in this one moment, with his head on Chris's shoulder forever.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat there, watching their guests with soft smiles on their faces, Sebastian was enjoying the moment.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Chris asked, disrupting the serene moment Sebastian was having, he hummed in affirmative,

“What happened this morning? Did something go wrong? Were you having second thoughts?”

“Oh god, no, nothing like that… honestly, it was just a moment of me getting overwhelmed… he looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers as he tried to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to make Chris think like he wasn’t having a good time or to make him think the wedding was anything less than perfect, because it had been. The whole thing this morning had been his fault. He and Chris had talked earlier, and they’d both agreed that it would have been better not to invite his mom for this reason exactly and yet, he’d gone and done it anyway. “It’s just… this whole thing has been kind of overwhelming and I think it all just got to me at the same time… but no. No second thoughts. Not for a minute,” He said as he looked up at Chris again, they were about to kiss when the DJ got their attention with a squeak of his microphone.

“Alright, it’s almost that time folks, our newlyweds first dance will be coming up soon, but first, can I get the groom and the mother of the groom to come out on the dance floor? I believe they have a dance to do first.” Chris looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian put on a brave face, smiling at him and giving him a pat on the hand. They’d spoken about this too, and as much as it was going to hurt to watch, Sebastian wasn’t going to deny Chris, someone who was a mama’s boy at heart, a dance with his mother at the wedding just because he couldn’t dance with his. Their guests all clapped as Chris hurried to go over and take his mother’s hand to lead her to the dance floor, he didn’t know what song they were dancing to, Lisa had said she would take care of that once he’d asked her about it. Instead of taking her place on the dance floor immediately, Lisa went to go take the microphone from the DJ before coming back over to Chris, she placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away a lock of hair from his face,

“Chris, before we dance, I just want to say a few words. To both you, and Sebastian,” She looked over at Sebastian who smiled. “Honey, I’m so happy for you. As a mother the only thing I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. And I can honestly say, over these past eight months, I have never seen you happier. Scott was right when he said that the way you smile at Sebastian is bigger than you’ve smiled at anything at Disney, and I know how much you love Disney. And I’m just- I’m so overjoyed for you. For both of you, Sebastian, thank you, thank you so much. Thank you for loving Chris and for making him happier than I’ve seen him in his entire life. You are the answer to this mother’s prayer and I’m so proud to now call you my son as well. You are part of this family now, and I hope in time you’ll come to see us as your own as much as you see Chris. Congratulations on today, and I wish you two a long and happy life together, I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you two, hopefully some grandbabies for me, but I’ll at least let you go on your honeymoon before I keep bothering you about that,” Their guests laughed at her last statement, clapping as she handed the microphone back over to the DJ before going back over to Chris, who swept her into a big hug. He was emotional, tears in his voice as he said,

“I love you too mom… thank you, for everything. Without you this wedding wouldn’t be what it is, and I wouldn’t be the man I am.” Lisa pulled away from the hug, still close enough to dance, she leaned up to press a kiss to his temple. The DJ finally started the music and it took a moment for Chris to recognize it, but when he did, he pulled back with a hand on his heart, “Mom…you didn’t,” Lisa just grinned back at him, she’d picked the song “You’ll Be In My Heart” from Tarzan. Knowing he’d love it. “This is one of my favorites!” He said, loud enough for everyone to hear, Lisa just laughed as Chris swept her into his arms again and the two of them began to dance.

Sebastian sat there. Lisa’s speech had been so sweet, and he hoped in time that he would be able to see Chris’s family as his own, but he wasn’t quite there yet. They were still at an arm’s length. Especially Lisa. He was still sore. Sore form losing his own mother and the scene before him wasn’t helping. He didn’t want to feel like this. He hated the jealousy and sadness that welled up in him as he watched the two of them dance, a mother and son who loved each other unconditionally. God. He really thought he’d be able to get through this. It was a three-minute song, but his chest was tightening more and more as if something was constricting his whole body by the second as he continued to watch them dance. He hunched in on himself in his seat. Folding his arms in a protective manner in front of himself as he blinked away threatening tears and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to help in fending off his emotions but it was a mistake as his mind conjured up images of what it would be like to have his own mother here, images of dancing with her right beside Chris and his mom. And he was crying. The tears were spilling over without his consent, and he needed to get out. Everything felt stuffy and too loud, he looked around as his heart pounded in his chest, was anybody watching him break down? Would anyone notice if he slipped out? It didn’t look like it, everyone’s heads seemed to be turned to Chris and his mom still dancing together on the floor, he shoved himself back from the table and was out of the room in a flash, exiting the side door that they came from and almost running into a caterer in the process.

“I’m so sorry,” He choked out, as he ran past them, trying to hide his face. He needed air. He got out of the hallway and into the main area outside of the ballroom. It was quiet out here, no one seemed to be around, and he was thankful for that as he slid down against the wall to the floor in a heap. It was like this morning all over again.

He felt like he was going to throw up but he tamped it down. Now wasn’t the time. Now wasn’t the time. He kept reminding himself. He could do this. There was no need to have two full blown breakdowns on the same day. And he’d been doing so well. He really thought he would be able to get through it. It was a three fucking minute song for fucks sake. Was he really that weak? Apparently so. He felt his chest stutter as he closed his eyes and looked up to high ceiling. His lip quivering as he let out a quiet whimper. Pull yourself together. He shouted at himself in his head. But he couldn’t.

-

Chris continued to waltz around the dance floor with his mom. Their dance classes that they’d been going to together slightly coming in handy, but mostly this dance was mother and son trying to hold onto each other as tightly as possible. As he pulled away when the song ended he looked down into his mother’s face. He felt like he was going to cry and it didn’t help that she was already blubbering.

“Mom, no, please don’t cry,” he hugged her tighter, letting her put her face into his chest. “I’m gonna cry too,”

“Honey, you’ve been crying since the vows,” she said pulling away and wiping her eyes. Chris let out a wet laugh as he nodded.

“I love you mom... so much,” he said.

“I love you too baby boy, and I’m so proud of you. For everything you’ve accomplished and I’m so happy that you’ve found the one. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. To be happy,”

“Thank you. I’m proud of you too. And thank you, you taught me to set my standards high and it took some time. But I’ve never been happier,” he said. He let his hand come to cup around hers as she gently touched his face. He kissed her palm and said it again “I love you mom. And this isn’t goodbye, I promise. Even though I’m with him now and I won’t need to stay at your place when I come visit home since we’ve got our own place now, I’ll visit. I’ll visit as much as I can. Or you can come to ours... just call first,” he said with a laugh. She laughed too. Brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Let’s give it up one more time for mother and son,” the DJ said, finally breaking their moment. Chris pulled away from his mom and held out his arms to her in reverence, doing a small bow as their guests cheered and Lisa did a little curtsy with a laugh.

“Now, I am going to ask for the mother of the groom to have a seat and for the other groom to come on down, because it’s time! Time for the first dance,” their guests all cheered again and music started up, Chris looked over to their table, his brow furrowing when he didn’t see Sebastian there or walking towards him. He signaled for the DJ to stop and he did, Sebastian’s table was standing up and looking around, seemingly just as perplexed as to where Sebastian went, their guests began to murmur in concern but Chris could have cared less about what they thought.

“Hey, where’s Seb? Did you see him leave? Did he go to the bathroom or something?” Chris tried to joke, because if he didn’t he’d worry,

“No, we didn’t see him leave sorry, I just tried to call him but he’s not answering, do you want me to look around outside?” Will asked,

“No, Um, just open up the dance floor again, and the bar, I’ll be back. I’ll find him,” Chris left the ballroom with a double door exit in a flurry. The light from outside spilling in behind him.

He was about to sprint, but he didn’t have to, as his eyes scanned left to right they came to rest on a prone form sitting on the floor against the wall.

“Oh Seb, oh sweetheart,” Chris’s heart broke for him. Sebastian looked up, eyes wild at being caught out. He began to blubber apologies through his tears.

“Chris,” he gasped out on a sob, “Chris, I’m-I’m so sorry, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to- I just... I thought I could get through it. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...”

Chris crouched down to Sebastian’s level, he hugged him tightly, petting his hair and hushing his sobs with gentle tuts in his ear. He slid down to a more comfortable position so he could hold him Sebastian’s arms had come around to hug Chris just as tightly,

“Babe, sweetheart, look at me...” Sebastian had a hard time looking up, his eyes downcast and his chin lowered. Chris wasn’t going to make him look if he didn’t want to but he gently cupped his chin anyway, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were suffering. It’s going to be okay though. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong,”

“Yes I did! I invited her even though you told me not to. And now... I made what was supposed to be one of the best days of my life the worst for myself... I’m sorry. I should have listened to you and not went behind your back. I won’t do it again... please don’t hate me,” he said.

“I don’t hate you. I understand why you did it. Do I wish you’d told me earlier? Yes, then maybe I could have been more in tune to your feelings, but I don’t hate you. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry today hasn’t been what you hoped because I’ve been having the time of my life, and now I feel bad.” Sebastian shook his head,

“You couldn’t have known. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have. I hate myself. I hate all of this. I hate that I fucked everything up for myself. But I love you. I love you so, so much... and I’m so glad I’m married to you. I just wish... I wish I hadn’t been so stupid and weak. I should have listened,”

“Could’ve, should’ve, whatever, we can’t change it now and you’ve gotta stop beating yourself up. This isn’t entirely your fault. It’s hers too. If she’d just been a decent mother or human being she would be here. She would be here, standing by your side and supporting you. And none of this would even be an issue.”

“I hate her...” Sebastian said in a quiet voice. So quiet Chris almost didn’t catch it in his righteous tirade. “I hate her so...so much right now.“ Chris just hugged Sebastian tighter at the admission. He knew how much Sebastian had to be hurting to say something like that. Up until today Sebastian would still be defending her, with useless excuses like “it’s not her fault it’s how she was raised and conditioned... its hard to unlearn religion if it’s so ingrained in you.” And “She took care of me when it mattered. She really did her best. I guess this last part was too much to ask, but we had good times. I’m still thankful for what she’s done for me.” And other far too kind platitudes, as Chris simmered with resent towards her. Even though he didn’t know her.

“I hate her too. I don’t know her but I hate her for what she’s done to you.”

“I hate that I hate her. I hate that I couldn’t even get through one song because I’m so selfish...”

“No, baby, you’re not selfish. I can’t even imagine how difficult this must be for you...” Chris dropped a kiss onto Sebastian’s head and then another by his ear as he held him in his arms.

“I love you...” Sebastian said.

“I love you too,” Chris told him, with all the conviction he could muster. They sat there in silence for a few moments longer.

“Hey, we can leave now. We don’t have to stay but we only have one more thing to do, and that’s our first dance. And then we were slated to leave anyway. But if you don’t want to... we can go now.” Sebastian stayed silent. Thinking about it. He didn’t want to go back in. But he also didn’t want to not dance with his husband at their wedding. He sighed. He’d let her ruin enough for him he wasn’t going to let her take this too. He stood on his own and turned on his heel towards Chris. A hand outstretched to help him up.

“Come on. Dance with me,” he said, his mouth quirking up into a smirk. Chris looked up at him, his face elated and smiling as he let Sebastian help him up. Sebastian was about to turn and lead them back into the ballroom when Chris caught his other hand and pulled him back around.

“Hey, kiss me,” he said. Sebastian could only grin at the request and crowd back into Chris’s space, Chris’s hands came up to cup his jaw and neck, the kiss they shared was passionate, full of love and care and perfectly private, just between the two of them. Chris looked into Sebastian’s eyes trying to convey everything all at once, his care, his support, his sympathy, and the absolutely overwhelming magnitude of love he felt in his heart for Sebastian. Sebastian was his everything, and he he would love him endlessly.

“Let’s dance,” Sebastian said. Chris nodded and eagerly followed behind with their hands linked as they entered the ballroom again. When their guests noticed they were there cheers resounded through the room. Sebastian waved in a slightly shy manner and Chris waved as well.

“There’s the happy couple, alright are you two ready?” The DJ asked, Chris and Sebastian both nodded as they took their stances on the dance floor, “Awesome, alright, I present to you all for the last time tonight, our guests of honor, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mr. Evans,”

There was a silence as the music took a moment to queue up but once it did it slowly flowed out of the speakers. Lionel Richie, and Diana Ross’s duet, “Endless Love,” played. The tender tune wrapped around the pair on the floor, seeming to push them closer. Sebastian linked his arms around Chris's neck and Chris's hands came to rest at his waist as they slowly began to sway. Eye to eye. This dance was less dancing and more swaying.

Their gazes locked onto each other. Grins finding their way onto each mans face as the song picked up slightly, Chris pulled away from Sebastian and gave him a spin, Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he curled himself back into Chris's arms and they swayed back to chest for a few moments. Eyes still locked onto each other as they moved around the dance floor. Sebastian turned himself back around and now they were palms to waist. In the typical stance for a proper dance, sweeping around the floor in a wide circle.

As the song began to wind down, Diana Ross's and Lionel Riche's voice harmonized for the last time and Chris pulled Sebastian close once again. Resting his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian leaning his own head atop his as they continued to barely sway. As close as two people could get to each other. When the song faded out they pulled their heads back, only to meet again for a tender kiss. Around them their guests all cheered and clapped, wolf whistles joining in from both Sebastian and Chris’s parties tables. Sebastian laughed as he stood side by side with Chris. He couldn’t believe less than five minutes ago he’d been a mess on the floor outside. He felt safe now though, safe and loved as Chris stood next to them, their fingers linked as they held each other’s hands and waved goodbye to their guests.

They got back into their car, Chris waiving off the chauffeur and holding the door for Sebastian himself, he slid into the backseat next to him, quick to pull him into smiling kiss. 

"So, did I step on your toes at all?" Chris asked Sebastian shook his head, 

"You were perfect." He said, leaning in to peck him on the lips again. 

"I'm not gonna lie, today was... today was rough, but the good parts of it, they were great. They exceeded my expectations and I'll hold them and remember them forever..." Chris sighed a breath of relief. 

"Good, because I want there to be some happiness for you when you remember today, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and today, today was amazing for me, and I just... I love you so much. It kills me to know you were hurting at all,” Chris looked like he was going to start getting emotional again and Sebastian didn’t want that. Knowing they’d both end up a blubbering mess of tears if he did.   
  


“Hey, no. Don’t beat yourself up. Let’s just... let’s try to only focus on here and now from now on. And right now, right here. I’m with you. We just had our first dance. We just left our _wedding_ reception. We’re fucking _married_! We are husbands, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. But for now, for tonight. I want to go back to our hotel, and I want you to make love to me before we go to sleep. I’m exhausted, but I can’t fathom not getting my hands on you right now.” Chris’s face turned up to him, heat in his gaze as he gave a little smirk, 

“Your wish is my command,” Chris said, as he leaned in and nipped at Sebastian’s jaw and neck. Sebastian moaned, embarrassed at how loud he was a moment later as Chris had kit scraped his teeth over one of his sweet spots.   
  


“Chris! I said when we got back to the hotel!” He shoved him away playfully looking forward to see if their driver was watching. She wasn’t. But Sebastian still didn’t feel right engaging in anything more than light kissing with her less than three feet away. Chris poured but listened, 

“Fine. But you’ll have to kiss me again, to tie me over,”

”I think I can handle that,” Sebastian said, leaning in for another kiss.   
  


Today had been rocky at best. But Sebastian couldn’t be happier with the overall outcome. He’d gotten to marry his best friend. The man of his dreams and they were about to embark on the honeymoon of their dreams. He couldn’t wait to figure out the two places Chris had picked out for their getaway and he hoped Chris liked his choices too. Either way, he knew these next few weeks would be a blast. They’d be spending time together. Married. As one. Their hearts overflowing with endless love for one and other. 


End file.
